I Just Want To Cuddle!
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: It was all Blondie wanted to do in this Saturday afternoon, but Sparrow doesn't want to. But she'll find a way to force him by any means necessary. Sparrow/Blondie one-shot. WARNING: May include fluff.


**"I Just Want To Cuddle!"**

 **Rated K+**

 **Pairing: Blondie Lockes X Sparrow Hood**

 **Summary: It was all Blondie wanted to do in this Saturday afternoon, but Sparrow doesn't want to. But she'll find a way to force him by any means necessary.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Ever After High or any of the characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned and associated by Mattel and the author of the EAH books, Shannon Hale and Suzanne Selfors. Anyway, just wrote this while watching "Logan" on DVD. So here's a nice little Splondie drabble that's sure to give everyone the feels.**

 **P.S.: Both Blondie and Sparrow are a couple in this, just to let you know. Oh, and this might include a little fluff. So if you love fics like these, then this may be for you.**

* * *

Sparrow Hood was out in his personal forest, kicking out with a guitar in hand and his butt laying softly across the bed that he had made with nothing more than a leaf-covered blanket and a used, but still very clean mattress. By now, it was blistering hot outside while Sparrow laid it a little cool inside the shack that Sparrow had built with his two hands. A shack was way better than living inside a dorm room, Sparrow thought to himself. The air and shade was way more livable than the AC that was inside Ever After High.

Right now, Sparrow was trying to find out what kind of lyrics he wanted to use in his new song that he wanted to write.

"Let's see here: _Girl, you know I'm a pickle/I'm in need of an emotional tickle_. Ugh, that sounds worse." Sparrow cringed in disgust, crossing off the lyric with his pen right on the notepad. After he did, he got back to playing his guitar, hoping to find the right lyric that matched that melody of his. " _Girl, you know you thrill me/You're so wild it totally consumes thee._ Okay, I like that."

Right after he wrote that lyric down, he was greeted by a very familiar voice.

"Hey, Sparrow Bear! What are ya doing?"

Suddenly, Sparrow looked up to see a girl with perfect golden locks, familiar blue bow, big blue eyes, blue/yellow dress and an infectious smile enter Sparrow's wooden shack. Her name was none other than the daughter of Goldilocks herself, Blondie Lockes. As he looked up to her, he decided to reply with quite a smirking grin.

"Hey babe, just trying to write up another song I'm doing. It's a little crap as far as I'm concerned, but I think I seem to have it all down." he stated.

"Oh, don't say that Sparrow," chuckled Blondie. "I'm pretty sure what you have is definitely just right."

"Heh, whatever you have to say." Sparrow shrugged before tuning his guitar. "By the way, how's your mirrorcast?"

Hearing this coming from her boyfriend, Blondie responded with a groan and said, "It was horrible. I was doing another Just Right episode and the everyone in the castleteria all had food poisoning. Tried to get an interview with Humphrey on how having milkshakes in the castleteria should be allowed, and out of nowhere, he blew nothing more than eggcream chunks all over my dress. Took me only three showers and only four scrubdowns just to get that vomit smell off my dress. It was SOOOOOO not just right!"

"I should definitely lay Humphrey off of that stuff." suggested Sparrow, right before writing down another lyric.

Right after he put his notepad down, Sparrow went back to his guitar, trying to strum down a few strings right before he felt Blondie's arms wrap around his neck from behind in a very tender way. Sparrow felt a little bothered by this as he turned his eyes to her.

"Hey, do you mind, Blondie? I'm trying to practice here." asked the guitarist.

"Oh come on, you can play your silly guitar another time," Blondie suggested herself. "Right now, I just want to cuddle with my Sparrow-Bear..."

"It's really distracting me." Sparrow replied.

"But I thought you like to cuddle." Goldilocks's daughter sighed.

"Yeah, but not when I'm busy with my guitar and all." He added sternly before replying with, "Maybe later, okay?"

Blondie could do nothing more than pout at Sparrow's sudden ignorance. All she wanted was to cuddle with her boyfriend, and so far, all Sparrow did was pass on that offer and focus on his guitar. Such the nerve of that guy. Yet despite all that, Blondie was determined to have Sparrow Hood give in, one way or another.

So right after he tuned his guitar and plucked a few more strings, Blondie decided to caress her face toward his, unexpectedly bothering him again.

"Blondie, please. I'm busy." sighed the guitarist.

"C'mon, you know you can't resist my precious locks and cheeks." Blondie sighed dreamily as her golden curls now started to brush between her face.

"It's not gonna work, Blondie." Sparrow shook his head right before thinking, _"Dang it, she's going for the locks. Why in the hex are they so soft? I must... fight this!"_

In order to fight off Blondie's caressing face, all Sparrow did was try to focus on his music. So he decided to start off with the opening riff of one of Sparrow's favorite songs "Spell Me Up" by the Rolling Spells. He managed to get the C and F chords right, followed by a little C, F, C, F and strangely enough, B. But then that's what realized that Blondie's hair had made Sparrow tickle all around his lip, forcing one of his fingers to slide to the other chord in mistake. Okay, so this was bad. But regardless, Sparrow managed to play on, desperately ignoring Blondie's affectionate caress.

He carefully followed the chords to the beginning riff like this:

C, F, C, F...

F.

Yet again, Blondie's face came up to play once more, forcing Sparrow Hood to mess up on that chord again. Sparrow felt the rest of his insides melt from the touch of her kiss toward his face. The guitarist literally felt his heart beat twice as fast, being suddenly turned on by her rosy red porridge-loving cheeks. She even took in a very dreamy sigh, forcing a dream-stricken Blondie to rest around Sparrow's shoulder while at the same time rubbing his arms in a very loving way. Sparrow was trying so hard to ignore her, but yet, her touch wasn't allowing him to fight back.

He knew he had to fight back.

He knew he wanted to fight back.

But the truth is...

...

...

...

...he couldn't fight back.

Realizing Blondie wasn't going without a fight, Sparrow's arms went numb all over him and responded by wrapping his arm around his girlfriend, saying closely to her, "Alright, fine. You win..."

"Eeeeeee!" Blondie squeaked. "I knew you'd couldn't resist."

"Okay, so I admit it already." Sparrow sighed out of submission.

Not even having the courtesy to play his guitar any longer, Sparrow set the guitar aside and relaxed on his bed with Blondie wrapped around him in a cuddling embrace. Blondie's sweet sensual caressing had finally worn Sparrow out, much to Blondie's amusement .

"You know I'll have to start over again, right?" Sparrow whispered.

"I do a pretty good job, don't I?" asked Blondie.

"Heh, you certainly do, sweet thing..." The guitarist smirked, treating Blondie with a sweet affectionate kiss on the forehead. If there's one thing Sparrow will never resist, it was nothing more than a good cuddling.

* * *

 **Dang it, why is this SOOOOO cute? I'll tell ya, nothing can resist the adorable cuteness of Blondie Lockes and her golden locks. That's why she's always been my favorite characters from Ever After High. Well, next to Meeshell Mermaid, Hopper Croakington II, Apple White and Daring Charming of course. I swear, I will never get tired of writing them.**

 **Anyway, you wanna see more Splondie goodness? Send a feedback if you want. Until then, Warrior man over and out, gangstas!**


End file.
